Tale of a Sad but Happy Life
by CBUsagi
Summary: Usagi is born in Konoha, she is the student of three Hokage's, two sannin, and the daughter of one sannin. Read and found out. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! This one is going to be a little bit out of my norm. This is going to be a Naruto Sailor Moon Crossover. The premisses of the story is this: Usagi is reborn into the age of the ninja, no scouts, she is in Konoha, same age as Kakashi, her father is an interesting twist, and you'll have to read the rest to find out. Also, Usagi doesn't have her odangos.  
BTW, I own nothing. Wish I did. Naruto is so awesome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a warm summer day in the Village of Konoha. The children had just been released from the academy and either on their way home or staying after to practice. A blonde girl sat on a swing, her hair flowed freely around her stopping just at her waist. She was waiting for her sensei. She had an upcoming mission and he wanted her to be prepared. She was going this one alone, a private mission, one only she could complete. Most villagers feared her. They feared her, not for anything she had done, the cause was her father. She felt her sensei arrive. He was the most respected man of the village and had been given the name 'Yellow Flash'. She loved her sensei and looked up to him.

"Sensei." She spoke softly.

"You're getting even better. When did you sense me?" He leaned against the tree.

"When you entered the village. You're late by the way." She turned to look at him.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. We'll be having another join us for our training session."

"Who?" Her voice was very dry, she did not like it when her private sessions were interupted.

"You'll see." He stood and turned towards the training ground. "Let's go, we don't want to keep him waiting." He smiled at her and took off.

She followed suit, keep pace with him. She could sense him. 'Great. Sensei has no idea what he's doing.'

They landed in the training area. A 13 year old boy with white hair sat reading a book against a tree. He looked up and acknowledged them both.

"Kakashi, Hatake I would like you to meet Korimizu, Usagi. You two will be working together on this mission."

Usagi looked at him with bewilderment. "Sensei! I was told by Lord Hokage himself I would be going this one alone." She was angry and he could tell.

"Lord Hokage thinks it would be best if you not do this one alone." He smiled at her, she was like a little sister to him.

"He doesn't trust me, does he." Anger flashed in her blue eyes.

"I'm sure he trusts you, he probably doesn't want you to get hurt."

All eyes turned to the new voice. It was a man with long white hair, he was reading an erotic novel.

"Who are you?" Usagi's tone was filled with confusion.

"I'm a good friend of Minato's here." He closed the book and looked the fiesty young girl up and down. She definitely didn't resemble him.

"He was my sensei, Usa. You should show him respect." Minato glared at the young girl, giving her the look only a sensei could.

"Oh, Minato, don't be so hard on her. I am Master Toad Sage Jiraiya." He posed, giving his added effect.

Usagi and Kakashi stood dumbfounded.

"Okay." She couldn't really think of anything. "That's cool that you're a master of toads and all but what are you doing here?"

"Usagi!" Minato looked at her sharply.

"It's okay! She's just being a kid." Jiraiya's voice was light and carefree. "Come here Usa, you and I are going to train." Jiraiya turned and began to walk towards the forrest.

"Go on." Minato pushed her in Jiraiya's direction.

"Fine." She wasn't happy as she made her way after Jiraiya. "But you owe me!"

Jiraiya was sitting by a waterfall meditating. Usagi sat beside him, skeptical as to what was going on. She could barely figure him out. He let out a breath and smiled at her.

"I know you don't trust alot of people and I know why. I knew your father very well and we fought together for many years." He sat his hand on her head.

"You knew my father?" She could only remember glimpses of his face.

"Yes, I knew him. We were two of the legendary sannin." He smiled, thinking about the happier times.

"How, how can you look at me and not think of all the horrible things he had done. The villagers won't say it to my face but. . ." She stopped as his chuckle interupted her.

"Little one, your father's previous dabbling has nothing to do with you. You weren't even born yet. Why should I hold his past actions against you?" His voice was sincere and kind. She was awe struck. "I should have been around when you were younger, but I'm glad Minato was here for you." A saddness invaded his voice.

"Why should you have been here for me? I would have just been a burden. I know what they think. I was left behind by my father because I was of no use to him, he couldn't alter me. I'm better off dead." Tears touched the back of her eyes, she was tired of it all. The anger and fear she felt from the people who were suppose to be her family.

Jiraiya pulled the ten year old girl into his lap. "You shouldn't say such things. I see a great future ahead for you. He couldn't touch you because you are special, there is a hidden power within you waiting to be tamed and released. You're going to be a very powerful ninja. I see that in you and so does Minato." He hugged the small girl tightly. She hugged him back with just as much force, his arms felt like what she could only suspect what the arms of a loving father could feel like.

"Why don't you tell me what you know how to do with your powers?"

Time went on and Jiraiya trained the small girl. When he was not around Minato would train both her and Kakashi, when they weren't on missions that was. Minato had married Kushina and they were expecting their first child. Usagi and Kakashi were both 15 now. Kakashi had aquired a rival he didn't wish for, Mike Guy. He was competitive with everything. The pervy sage trained Usagi in the art of sage mode. She was a quick learner. He sat watching her with Pa Toad.

"Do you think she's the one Jiraiya-boy?" Pa toad sat on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"No, but she is one that is definitely going to be one to help him." Jiraiya smiled up at his student. He watched as something broke her concentration. She skidded down the spike and stopped in front of her sensei.

"Something's wrong at Konoha! We have to go." She teleported herself to Minato and Kushina's side.

The fox had attacked the village and was now trying to break free from Kushina. Usagi dropped to her sensei's side. Her sensei had summoned the Third's own special jutsu.

"Sensei! Please, there has to be another way! Both of you can't leave him. You can't use the Dead Demon Scroll, you'll die!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she pleaded with her sensei.

Kushina brought a hand to cup Usagi's tear stained cheek. "Usa-chan, we want you to look after Naruto for us. You are his godmother."

She shook her head no. "I won't do it! You can't leave him alone, you can't leave me alone!"

"There's no other choice. Promise me you'll look over Naruto for me." Minato smiled at her.

"I'll do my best sensei." She hung her head letting the tears fall to the ground below her.

"Take Naruto, I don't want him to get hurt." Kushina was wearing down and running out of energy.

Usagi picked up Naruto just as the fox struck them running them through with a claw. Usagi's heart broke. They had already given Naruto their good byes. She was at the edge of the barrier when her knees gave way. Minato and Kushina had sealed the fox inside of the young boy. Naruto cried loudly, Usagi craddled Naruto closer to her chest. The villagers came running once the barrier was down. Sarutobi-san knelt down beside Usagi and pulled her close to him, trying to soothe her tears.

"Sarutobi-san, nobody cares about Naruto. They're afraid of him. All Minato sensei wanted was for Naruto to be regarded as a hero. They're more afraid of him than anything. It's not fair." She clutched the crying Naruto to her even tighter.

"Don't worry, they'll come to him in time." He stood pulling Usagi with him.

Usagi couldn't stop replaying their deaths. She dreamed every night about how she threw her body onto them and hugged them tightly. Kushina speaking comforting words to her friend. Usagi picking up Naruto as they spoke their good byes to him, watching as her sensei and his wife died protecting their village and their child. He legs giving out on her, sinking to the ground clutching Naruto tightly to her chest. Naruto wailing as she tried her best to console the newborn child. The third Hokage touching the top her head, drawing her tear stained eyes to his. The Third pulling her to her feet and escorting her home.

Fin Chapter 1. I know it's kinda rushed but the other chapters will be a lot better. I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I still own nothing!

Thirteen years had passed quickly in Konoha. Naruto was in school learning how to become a ninja. He knew everyone was afraid of him, almost everyone. He rushed out of the school building to see his Onee-san sitting in the swing waiting for him. He ran over to her and jumped into her arms. She hugged him back tightly. Her long blonde hair hanging just at her shoulders. Usagi was a jounin and was usually away on missions. She held Naruto's hand.

"What happened today at school Naru-chan?" Usagi knew it would be an interesting day.

"We were assigned our teams." Naruto seemed aggrivated yet pleased for some reason, he pulled his hand from hers and crossed his arms.

"What's your team?" She sat back in the swing again.

A blush covered his cheeks, "Sakura is on my team." His face scrunched up and the flush fell from his face. "And Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I'm sorry Naruto." She reached out and put her hand on his head. "What team number are you?"

He looked at her, confusion etched on his face. "Uh, I don't remember."

"You're on Team 7 Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei!" He cheered up quickly.

"Oh, you're on that team." She smiled to Iruka. 'This is going to be interesting.'

"What do you say we go for some Ichikaru?" Iruka offered, Naruto lit up at the aspect of food.

Usagi felt him appear behind her and Sarutobi was summoning her.

"Oh yeah! Ramen! Let's go Usagi-nee-san!" Naruto turned to her, so happy she almost said yes, just to see him happy.

"I would Naruto," she pulled a mask from her satchel and held it behind her back, "but it seems as though I'm needed. I'll catch up to you though."

"As long as you promise!" He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"I promise ani-chan!" She dropped a kiss on top of his head.

"Come on Iruka-sensei! Last one there pays!" Naruto started running towards the shop.

"Made matsu!"

She chuckled as she watched Naruto and Iruka run off. She stepped back into the shadows and put her mask on. She turned to face him, his white hair swaying in the gentle breeze that surrounded them. His right eye boring into her mask.

"So he's on your team, eh?" She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

"He is. The Third Hokage wishes to see us." He crossed over to her, his fingers on the edge of her mask. "Why is it you always wear this silly mask with me?"

"Why is it you insist upon yours, Hatake-koibito?" Her slender fingers gripped the edge of the material.

"So my face is protected." He closed his eyes. They were toying with one another, his left arm wrapped around her waist, holding her still.

Her finger pushed the band away from his eye. "And covering your eye?" She felt her heart pick up as he held her in place.

"To look upon you with." He opened his eyes slowly, he pushed his weight on her holding her to the wall. He pulled her mask from her beautiful face just as she pulled his mask away as well. They drank one another in. It had been a month since they had last seen the other. Both had been away on missions and were called back after completion to accept the roles as Team Leaders. Usagi had declined since there were plenty of Jounin, volunteering to be ANBU instead. The Third had agreed. Kakashi pulled in the blue of her eyes, her nose, her golden hair flowing freely, and her lips so full, begging to be kissed.

She ran her hand along his cheek, he needed a shave. His eyes full of life, his lips, his neck, his muscular chest; her hand stopped there and her eyes locking once again with his. She leaned back closing her eyes to take a breath, her heart still pounding. She could feel Kakashi's as well. He dropped her mask and cupped her face in his hand and leaned into her. Their lips touched softly with small kisses, Usagi wanted to be closer, needed to be closer. She snaked her right arm from his chest to his hair and wrapped her left leg around his leg. Kakashi deepened the kiss sensing her need, the same need he had.

The pulled apart abruptly when they felt yet another summon from The Third Hokage. Usagi righted her mask, her blue long sleeve kimono top that matched her eyes and tightened the sash. Her black pants and boots matching the black design on her kimono. Kakashi righted his vest, mask, and band. They looked at one another making sure they were righted. She nodded to him and prepared to meet up at the Hokage's office. He quickly grabbed her wrist before she jumped off. She looked at him, her eyes searching his for a problem.

"I would like for you to come over after our meeting with Sarutobi-sama. I have some things I wish to discuss with you. Will you come?" He intertwined their fingers.

"If Lord Hokage does not need me to do anything for him and Naruto doesn't need me," she paused for a moment.

"It's about Naruto I wish to speak with you for. See you in a minute." Kakashi dropped her wrist and hopped off.

Usagi stood there for a moment, fuming in anger. "Hatake!" She shouted to herself.

An old man sat behind a desk, pipe in his mouth, the hokage hat sitting before him. He was waiting for two of his strongest Jounin, two he knew personally. They were always taking their time, observing things. Doing a more thorough job, no matter what the mission. A knock on his window drew his attention, and one from his wall as well. He ducked his head, trying to hide a chuckle.

"Think of the devils," he chuckled to himself. "You may enter." He called letting both visitors know.

"You summoned Lord Hokage?" The man and woman asked simultaneously, both bowed to show respect for their Hokage.

"Stop it you two! Come, sit down." He made a hand sign causing curtains to be lowered and light to come on in the office. "You can remove your mask Bunny." He smiled sweetly at the young girl. She sat on the edge of his desk, moving the pencil with her chakra.

Kakashi sat before the hokage, drinking in the site of his lover perched on the desk.

"You asked to see us, Hokage-sama?" Her voice filled the room drawing the attention to Sarutobi.

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake. Your team has been selected for a mission. It's S Rank mission, nothing for you to worry about." Sarutobi smiled care freely.

That worried Usagi. "Then why am I here sensei? If it's something that his team candle what is the point of calling me?" She stood from the desk, her rear facing Kakashi. 'She does have a point. Does she even realize what she's doing to me?' Kakashi wanted to reach out and pull her into his lap.

"I have no concerns about the mission being completed with ease from his team," His smile turned to a serious look of concern. "I am however, concerned about Naruto."

"As am I, Hokage-sama." Kakashi spoke up drawing attention to himself causing Usagi to turn on him, her breast were eye level and her legs were on either side of his left leg.

"Whatever," she crossed her arms over her chest and sat in the chair to the left of Kakashi. She propped her legs up on the desk and crossed her right leg over her left. "What concerns Saru-sensei?" She didn't really want to here this, she knew Naruto was feared. 'This is not what my Sensei, your student wanted for his child. He has had no one, now he has a team. He made it farther than most people expected him too. Now they're saying he'll be a genine forever and amount to nothing!' She stopped her thoughts, people didn't use to like her but now they said they felt sorry for her. Sorry that she had to take care of Naruto.

"I know how you feel about Naruto, I wish for you to fill Kakashi here in on everything about Naruto." He leaned back in his chair.

"We're planning on doing such after we left this meeting. What are your personal concerns Sensei?" She knew him all to well. She would not break her vow to her sensei, the father of the young boy she cared for; like her own.

"I worry about an incident happening." He paused waiting for a retort, when none was heard he continued. "I know you will step in if anything were to happen. Such as when he was younger."

"I understand." Usagi answered solemnly. She knew to what he was referring and had a permanent reminder.

"I don't want to see you hurt either. You're going to watch after Naruto because he hosts the Kyubbui. You are important to this whole village." She scoffed at his words. "You are, you would not be one of my personal ANBU if it wasn't the case."

"Just because someone is important to you doesn't make them important to all of Konoha." She stood from her seat. "Is there anything else you need Lord Hokage?"

"Yes, we are a family. You and Naruto are my family." He smiled at her. "I'm positive others would agree with me. You carry the will of fire so strong I wouldn't be surprised if you became Hokage one day." The young girl before his eyes had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"I'll leave that for someone like Naruto. That's all he talks about. I can't bring myself to tell him about the Fourth though." She lowered her head in thought. "If we're done here, I promised someone I would meet up with him for Ichiraku. I should be able to make at least one bowl."

Sarutobi laughed. "Of course, dear. Kakashi, I would like to speak with you a moment longer."

"Good day Kakashi-san, Lord Hokage." She bowed and was gone.

"She used a substitution this whole time, huh. She's very good."

"I could tell," Kakashi smiled.

"How is that Kakashi?" Sarutobi leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on the desk and his chin on his folded hands.

"She would have never shoved her," He cleared his throat, "female attributes in my face in your presence, or in your face for that matter. Her clones are like different attitudes."

Sarutobi chuckled, "She sure is a funny girl isn't she?"

"I believe she learned that from Jiraiya-sama," he paused a moment, "and his fondness for the female body." He cleared his throat from the embarassment.

Sarutobi laughed causing Kakashi to look at the old man with question in his eye. Sarutobi spoke brokenly through laughter. "I, ha ha, I remember this, HAHAHA! One time when, haha, he was training her! Ah HA! She gave him, ha ha ha, so much opposition! All I could think of," his laughter subsided, a reminiscing look upon his face, "was when Jiraiya was younger, and put me through a lot of trouble, I told him that he would have a student more troublesome than for him than he was for me. In fact," Sarutobi smiled, "I wished quite a few on him." His laughter errupted again, Kakashi joining in this time. Having his own memories of watching Usagi and Jiraiya while she was training under him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ichiraku Ramen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nani? How did you get here so fast? What about your meeting?" Naruto shouted with excitement as he entered Ichiraku's.

"I sent a shadow clone to the meeting instead." She ruffled his hair. "I decided you were more important so you got the real me!" She pulled him into a hug. Naruto hugged her back, feeling the love, not fear, she had for him.

"I'm last Naruto," Iruka walked in with his eyes closed, a smile on his face. "Guess I'm paying for our Ramen."

Usagi smiled at him from the hug. Naruto kept hugging her. "How about we split it Iruka?" She smiled at him.

Iruka smiled back at the love this woman held for his student. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

The three of them sat and began to order. Naruto ate quite a bit and was completely stuffed! Iruka and Usagi paid half each, the damage wasn't so bad then.

"Naruto," Usagi spoke softly, "I think you should head home and get some sleep."

"Why?" He looked puzzled, 'She said just me, is she not coming home?' Worry took over his emotions.

"I have to run a few errands, pick up some groceries," she noticed he looked eagar to spend some time with her, "and you have to get ready for your first time to meet your Team Leader tomorrow."

"I can help you with the groceries! Honest! I won't get in the way!" He pleaded, giving her the puppy dog look.

"You're just going to ruin your surprise." She pouted and looked over her shoulder at him. Joy and excitement had taken over his persona.

"I'll go home right now and get ready for bed!" He rushed out of the store calling his good-byes. "Ja Iruka-sensei! Ja Nee-san!"

Usagi noticed Iruka smile at the young boy and turned to her. "I'm glad he has you Usagi. He needs as many people as he can get."

"I'm not too worried Iruka," she stood and stretched. "He's going to be something big, I can tell." She smiled at man beside her. "I better be going! See you later?" She stopped at the door to look at him.

"Sure will. I had a fun time," a slight blush covered his scared cheeks as he bowed his head slightly.

"I had fun too. Bye then!" Usagi smiled at Iruka and walked away. She made her way to the store to pick up the few groceries she needed then to her next destination. The home of Kakashi Hatake.

I own nothing at all! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter 3, hope you guys enjoy it! If you would please leave some kind of something and let me know if you liked it or not that would be cool. I own nothing! Totally wish I did though!

WARNING! Just thought I would give you a quick warning that if you don't like to read 'dirty things' there will be two rows, inbetween each row it will either say start or end. That will mean a lemon scene. Hope you enjoy it!

She stood just outside the back door to his house. Two bags held in her left hand as she knocked lightly on the door with her right. She heard him still showering, she tried the door and found it unlocked. She looked into the kitchen and found a clone sitting at the table reading a book, one of his books. 'Great,' she rolled her eyes mentally. The clone stood and moved to take the bags from her and shut the door.

"Neh," she paused looking him up and down. "Go finish your shower."

He smiled at her and placed the book on the counter. "That sounds good to me." The clone poofed into smoke.

She put one bottle of sake in the fridge and began to heat one bottle. She made a small snack of vegetables and fruit with a creamy dipping sauce to complement. She placed the tray on the table and looked over to the counter, there sat the newest installment of the 'Icha-Icha paradise/tactics'. Her sensei had given it to her, the old perv! She gave it to Kakashi who throughly enjoyed the books. She opened to where he was reading and began to giggle. 'Oh sensei, I remeber this happening to you a little differently.'

"What's so funny," his smooth voice tickled her neck, "my little bunny?" He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

She felt him, her body became electrified. "Just remembering times with Lord Koshokuna, himself." She closed the book and held it in the air as a reference. She also noticed he was wearing a towel and only a towel. A shiver shot down her spine. Her body began to melt against his, he could do what he wanted with her.

He gently nipped at the base of shoulders, where the tip of her reminder began. Even through clothing he knew where it was. Naruto had lost control of the nine tails and no one in the village knew of it, somehow. He had questions but his hands pulling her hips to meet against his, as hard member was barely covered by a towel pressed into her rear. He smelled sake and knew she wanted to relax. He noticed the food tray on the kitchen table, a smile came to his lips.

"Usa," he kissed her left temple and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Why don't you sit down in the living room, go relax."

"The sake," her eyes half closed with a passion laying dormant in her eyes. She turned her body to face him completely.

He held a finger to her lips to silence her. "I'll get the sake, go sit."

She shrugged her shoulders, picked up the tray on her way to the living room and sat it on the center table. She stepped down into the seating area plopped herself down on the futton and laid back looking at the ceiling. "Kashi-kun, there is a bottle of chilled sake in the fridge. It's a welcome back present since I hadn't given you one."

"I don't have one for you either." He placed the sake on the table along side two cups. He took a seat by her head, poured two glasses and sat one to the side for her.

They shared a smile as she sat up. He moved the pillows to form a back rest. "Thank you," she scooted to sit closer to him.

"You're welcome," he clicked their cups together and dropped a kiss on her forehead. He took their glasses and placed them on the table after they took a sip. He pulled her legs into his lap. "I missed you," he spoke tenderly as he touched her face.

"And I, you." She touched his hand, resting her face against the palm of his hand. 'Better get the business part over with. Then the fun part.' She smiled softly. "Ask me what you want to know." She exaled sitting up and stretching her legs. She sipped from her sake, enjoying the way it slid down her throat.

He loved watching her, he loved everything about her. She was his light in the dark world. They had lost everything, but still had one another. He took a sip himself as he watched her take one. He quickly traded places with a clone that was clothed. He was already distracted enough with her sitting directly infront of him, sipping away on sake. She noticed his change and nodded in appreciation, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 'She was loosing her resolve too, eh?' He took note she was on a third glass of hot sake, he still on his first. He chuckled, "I would like to know how you received the mark, all you have ever said was, 'It was just an accident.' Like it was nothing." He was trying to remain calm, it still irked him for he had been away on a mission.

"It was just an accident." She took a breath and leaned back, placing her hand over her eyes. "Naruto was about two years old. I had to go on a mission, everything had been fine till I got back. I was so worried about Naruto being alone that I forgot to go by the Kage Mansion to turn in my reports. I took Naruto with me, he was so happy running around that I was happy to see him acting normal." She smiled, a peaceful smile. "I gave my report, Naruto of course caused trouble for Sarutobi running around saying he was going to be a better Hokage than him. He just laughed at his enthusiasm and patted him on the head." She frowned a little bit. "On the way back he kept talking about how he was going to be hokage, people began to look at him. The fear and hatred in their eyes was killing me. How could they look at a poor innocent boy like that. They began to talk, I rushed Naruto home by carrying him on my shoulders over the roof tops."

"So that's where he gets it from?" Kakashi poked fun at her trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess so," She smiled. "I took Naruto with me so I could train. I would count doing a number of practice exercises allowing Naruto to hide. I don't know who it was, but while my eyes where closed, someone threw exploding kunai towards us. I pushed Naruto out of the way. In doing so, I managed to get cut pretty deep," she pulled her sleeve up to show him her right bicep, a deep nasty scar he had seen before. "It pushed Naruto into a fit of rage, causing him to release three of the nine tails. He chased after their smell, I followed. I tried to keep infront of him. I saw nothing except black coats with red clouds. I guess I startled Kyubbi, he lashed one of his tails at me and struck me. I screamed," her face contorted remembering her own scream and pain she had felt. "Once I screamed, it had to have triggered something. The beast stood above me, judging me as if I were a meal or not. I told him, 'Please, I only want to protect your host and you. I'm not here to harm you.' The beast merged with Naruto again, leaving him sad and crying in my arms. Sarutobi and Jiraiya had witnessed it, they healed my back and my arm the best they could. Sarutobi changed my report a little to say I had been injured during my mission. All I know is, from that day on I have been even more fearful." She let out a long breath, it felt good to get that off of her chest.

"I see, why are you more fearful?" He refilled their glasses and passed it to her. He dipped a piece of fruit in the dip and brought it to his lips.

"I fear someone is going to come after Naruto, for the Kyubbi resting within him. I believe that is why Sarutobi sensei wishes me to come with you in the shadows." She leaned forward to grab a piece of fruit, only to be met with the site of Kakashi moving to bring her one. She smiled at his tenderness with her.

"We'll both just have to keep an eye on him won't we? I hope you stay with me at night while on this mission." His husky voice infiltrated her ears sending a tingling sensation through her core.

"That could be arranged." She smiled devilishly at him, feeling the effects of the warmed Sake.

He moved to lay beside her. "There is nothing that particularly sets him off then?"

"No, there is nothing. That has been the only time. Is there anything else?" She turned on her side to face him, running her finger down his chest stopping at the top of his pants.

"As a matter of fact," He rested his hand on her hip, "here or my bed?"

"Bed." She stated urgently giddy, with need.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ START ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi scooped her up and dashed off to his room. Once there, clothes began to fly. He pinned her arms above her head and explored her body with his other hand. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, trying claim one another. Kakashi felt her wrap her legs around his waist, teasing him with her wet entrance. He pushed into her filing her completely. The two sighed at the feeling of being one.

"Tell me Usagi," a shiver ran down his spine as he said her name causing a shiver to run through her. "Why do I feel so complete with you, that I never want to be without you." He kissed her neck down to her collar bone.

"I suppose," moans broke her sentence as he moved within her, "the same rea-uh-son, I don't, oh Kakashi." She wanted to run her hands through his hair. "Don't want to be without you." He breath was becoming raggid.

"I love you," he pulled her ear lob between his teeth.

"I love you too." He released her hands and they immediately found their way into his hair.

He pulled almost all the way out of her as he hooked her left leg over his right shoulder. He had almost forgoten how tight, how wet, how soft she was. Usagi almost forgot how big he was. His full length of six and a half inches long and two inches wide pulled out of her almost completely, and slowly filled her up again. She groaned feeling him move within her. He thrust into her, wanting more, needing more. Just the way her walls clamped around him made him want to cum. Kakashi stilled over her body, taking a moment to catch his breath. usagi pushed him over, successfully pinning him down and began to inflict her own idea of passion and pleasure on him. She rotated her hips grinding them against his own. He scooted back against the head board and pulled her with him, still grinding away. He latched onto her breast, suckling greedily. He couldn't get enough of her body, he was so close to falling over the edge. She arched into body bringing them closer.

"Usa-koi," he wrapped his arms around her back, holding onto her shoulders with his hands. "You feel," he planted kisses up her neck, "so good."

"Kashi," she threw her head back gasping, "please don't stop, I'm so close."

Her insides milked him, pulling him closer, hugging him tighter. He needed more of her. They fought to hold on, making it last longer. To make their time together mean more for them. He was slipping as she became even more wet, her juices spilling from her as her body violently shook with an orgasm. He could take no more, it felt like she was pulling his own orgasm from him.

"God! Kakashi! I'm. . . " She drew in a deep breath.

He threw her down on the bed and raised to his knees, pulling her hips up to meet his. Kakashi caused her to see stars, she had never felt this much during a romp. Usagi gripped at his leg, she couldn't form words. The only thing spilling from her lips as he watched her from above were sounds ectasy. Her moaning and flailing beneath him pushed him to hold on longer.

"Kaka. . Kaka. . Oh, God KAKASHI!"

He felt her clamp around him, his seed spilling into her. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay inside of her forever. "USAGI!" He pounded into her rapidly, spilling the rest of his seed into her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They laid there together, cuddled under the blanket. Kakashi played with her hair while her fingers ran over his chest that harbored many scars. He was contemplating many things. Usagi sat up stretching, she grabbed her shirt which was long enough to be considered a dress and walked over to her drawer. She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter and moved towards the balcony off of Kakashi's room. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and made his way to the kitchen. Dark had just begun to capture the night sky. He returned to the balcony with two glasses of chilled sake. Usagi looked beautiful, her tanned legs resting in one chair. He could see up her legs and knew she wasn't wearing any panties. Her right hand holding a lit cigarette with her left arm tucked under her chest, her breast being pushed into his direct view. He sat next to her after handing off her glass of sake.

"I was thinking," Kakashi started tentatively, "you already have a drawer here. Naruto is old enough to be on his own." His right hand fingering something in his pocket.

"And?" Usagi asked after taking a sip then turned to take a drag from her cigarette.

"Would you like to move in with me?" He took her free hand into his. "We have been together for so long, I want to wake up and see you." He smiled imagining her lying beside him in bed as the sun began to stream through the window. "I want to go to bed with you at night, I want to do everything with you." He touched her cheek. Her eyes huge like saucers. "You are my everything Usagi. Let me be your everything."

"Kakashi, I'll move in with you." She threw herself into his arms, dropping her cigarette on the balcony. She jumped up quickly. "Shit!" She ran inside, grabbed her pants and a bag she had left on the kitchen table. Kakashi followed her frantic run through the house. He pinned her against the counter.

"Usagi, what is the trouble lover?" He placed his forehead against hers.

"I promised Naru-chan that I would bring him a special treat, for graduating and all. I've gotta run!" She started slipping on her shoes. "Oh, are you doing the same thing Minato did to us?"

"Yes, I need to deliver something to my team." He turned and grabbed three letters and the bag that was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Instructions?" She took the bag from his outstretched hand.

"Yes," he paused a moment. "Actually, would you take this one to Naruto."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow?" She paused at the door, a slight brush creeping up her cheeks.

"Until then my lover," he planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

The two went there seperate ways. Usagi dashed home quickly, she found Naruto waiting anxiously watching the clock. He rushed to greet her, he was ready for bed, decked out in his pajamas, hat and all.

"Neh," he folded his arms over his chest, "Usagi-nee-chan, what took you so long?"

"Look in the bag." She smiled over her shoulder to the younger boy.

"WHOO! Manju! You're the best! Oh, there's a letter in here for me." He pulled out the letter and began to read. "Nani? No breakfast."

"What is it Naruto?" She asked while pulling a cake out for herself and one for Naruto.

"My Team Leader sent me a letter saying that we can't eat breakfast because training is going to be so hard we might throw up. I need breakfast Usagi." He whined.

"If your team leader says no breakfast, then no breakfast." She shrugged her shoulders non-chalantly as she took a bite from her cake.

"This isn't going to be easy." The blond sat beside her, looking a little deflated.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Naruto, because I believe in you." She smiled whole hearted at the boy.

"Yosh!" He attitude changed drasticlly.

"Naruto," she asked quietly as she watched him chomped down on the sweets she had brought. "Would you like to live here on your own?"

"Do you not want to live with me anymore?" Sadness filled his big blue eyes.

"Of course I want to live with you, sweet heart." She touched his face. "I just thought you might want to live on your own, you're getting to the age where you might want a girlfriend and I don't think you want to have to share a place with me."

"Oh." Naruto blushed at the idea of being alone with a girl, well besides Usagi that is. "That would be cool. Can we still have dinner together?"

"Absolutely," she laughed at his silly question, "someone has to make sure you eat more than just ramen, other wise you'll turn into ramen."

The two laughed happily together and headed off to bed. It would be a busy day for both of them, just in different ways. Naruto would beging his training with Team 7 and Usagi would be moving in with the leader of Team 7. She packed her few things into bags, with the exception of what she was going to be wearing the next day. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with sweet dreams of her silver haired, Sharrigan weilding lover, Kakashi Hatake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 finished. I still own nothing and would still love to know what you think of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then. Here is chapter four of this story! I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own anything, still totally wish I did though!  
I know I changed things up a little, this is just my idea of how this universe would be with them in it together. Enjoy!

Usagi awoke early enough to see Naruto off. Her blonde hair hanging freely down to her waist. She wore a pair of black pants and a blue shirt with the leaf village sign on it in a darker blue. Naruto was dressed in his orange jumpsuit, his head band shinier than ever.

"Have a good day, Naru-chan." She leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"I will! Bye!" Naruto was enthusiastic about going to team training, but saddened that his big sister wouldn't be home when he arrived. Her things were already packed and she had a place to live.

She looked at his saddened face and posture. She reached for him, wanting to give him comfort. He felt her pull him into a hug. She held him so tightly, he wanted to cry. To fight back his tears he hugged her back with just as much force. She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his back.

"I'll still be here in Konoha," she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She dropped a kiss on his forehead and smiled at him. "So, you go have a good day."

He smiled back at her, gave her a thumbs up, a resounding, "Yosh!" and was off to the training grounds.

Usagi smiled at the young boy as he disappeared. She washed and put away the glasses from her coffee and Naruto's several glasses of milk and orange juice. She giggled just thinking about how much the small boy had drunk. Naruto had looked at her and simply stated, "He didn't say anything about drinking anything, just eating." She had done the same thing, she needed food in the morning to help her maintain a good chakra level all day. Naruto was the same way, but he could eat till he could hold no more in his belly. She grabbed her bags and gave the apartment one last look. There were several pictures of her and Naruto, the duo looking happy and care free. There was one she took note of that set her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A class room filled with students and their parents were enjoying a party. It was a winter party. Everyone had to bring something to eat, if you didn't then you didn't eat. There was so much food, and Naruto was really hungry. His Nee-san hadn't showed up yet. He was really worried about her, her mission was only suppose to keep away for three days, not five. He was swirling his thumbs while he was thinking, he was so intent he hadn't even recognized Iruka sitting beside him.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto looked up shocked, concerned, worried.

Iruka put his hand on the small boys shoulder. "I brought something, I'll share it with you Naruto."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei but," Naruto paused, "I'm worried about Nee-san."

"Usagi-chan? Why Naruto?" Iruka was confused.

"She was suppose to be back two days ago. She said if she was going to be longer she would send me a letter and she hasn't sent me a letter. I've checked everyday and I haven't gotten anything." Tears brimmed his eyes as he thought of all the horrible things that could happen to her. She was a ninja, he knew the risk but. . His thoughts were interrupted as the door flew open and in walked his nee-san, arms burdened with trays of food.

"Gomenasai," she blushed and sat several of the trays down.

Naruto couldn't do anything but feel relieved as he saw her. He watched as Iruka helped her spread the trays out and pull back the lids to show off all kinds food. He heard their conversation but still couldn't move, still fighting back the tears.

"You didn't have to bring so much food!" Iruka laughed as moved about helping her.

"Well," she laughed softly, "Naruto eats a lot, I figured I might as well make up for a brunt of it." She smiled, her movements a little sluggish.

"That's smells really good! Bar-be-que pork!" She looked at the boy, she recognized him as Akimichi Choji, son of Akimichi Choza, from Naruto's description and seeing pictures from the overly proud father.

"Yes, there is bar-be-que pork. Help yourself." She smiled at him and looked around the room. "You're Choji, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am. How did you know?" He asked while piling food on his plate.

"Your dad has should me you pictures since you were born," she paused to see his reaction. "Naruto talks about you a lot too." She added before he could be embarrassed.

She noticed Yamanaka Inochi, the pale haired man standing next to a girl with the exact same hair and eye color. She knew it was his daughter Ino, again from pictures and a description of how nasty she was to Naruto. She saw a girl with long pink hair and knew her as Haruno Sakura, the girl who unknowingly held Naruto's heart. Next to Choza she noticed none other than Nara Shikaku who was looking as bored as ever, with a boy next to him looking just as equally bored if not more so. 'That has to be Shikamaru. Naruto was right, he does look really bored and bothered to be here.' She chuckled at her own comment. She noticed the Hyugga Clan, the family represented by Hiashi and his daughter Hinata and the branch family appointed by none other Neji. He was a hardened young soul. She noticed the Inuzuka family with their son Kiba, next to them was the Aburame family and their son Shino. Rock Lee stood out, 'Poor boy, he'll definetly have to excel in taijutsu.' A spunky little girl with brown hair stood with her parents, this had to be Tenten. 'Naruto said she was a tomboy.' A dark spot caught her eye, 'Uchiha Sasuke.' A trembling blond head caught her attention. 'Naruto.' She quickly made her way to the back of the room to check on the small boy. She dropped to her knees before the small boy whose shoulders were shaking.

"Naruto-chan," she looked into his eye and saw twin streams of tears running down from each eye.

He launched himself into her arms. Usagi fell back slightly landing on her rear end as he hugged her closely. She rubbed his back trying to soothe him. "Naruto, I'm okay. I'm sorry I didn't write and that I was late for the party." She whispered quietly into his ear.

"What happened?" His sobs held back as he spoke.

"We were attacked, I used just a little too much chakra. I was asleep for almost two days, but I promise you that I'm okay. There's some food up there, I brought plenty." She was trying to cheer him up and with food no less.

"I am pretty hungry." He stated wiping the tears from his eyes as his belly rumbled.

Iruka had taken pictures of everyone that was there. He ordered the children to gather together for a picture, leaving the parents to mingle. Usagi fixed herself a plate and sat cross legged on top of a table. She savored the food, this being her first chance to eat since she had woken.

"Still sitting on desks I see." Shikaku sat on the table to her left.

"So are you." She replied after swallowing her mouth full of food.

"Lord Hokage wanted to send a team after you two." Inochi sighed leaning against the table to her right watching the children taking photos.

"Yeah, he hadn't heard from you and you had promised him a letter young lady." Choza shook his stubby finger at her.

"Let me guess, you guys were going to be on the team to come after us?" She rolled her eyes as she stuffed more food into her mouth.

"Nope," Shikaku stole a sushi roll from her plate.

"Your not so anonymous fan, who isn't all that secret, told the Hokage he would personally go after you alone." Inochi rolled his eyes as he too stole a sushi role.

"That's comforting," She took a sip from her glass. "Do you mind not stealing my food!" She sounded a bit miffed.

"Nah!" Choza grabbed a sweet rice ball and ate it quickly. "You always have left overs." He swallowed before he spoke.

"Not when I'm hungry." She guarded her plate, ready to use her chopsticks to defend her mega full plate of food.

"You really that hungry?" Inochi looked at her plate, it was stacked high with food.

"Yeah, cause after I woke up from being asleep for two days I rushed here. The family we were staying with prepared the food. She heard I was needed at the village, she was going to send him on ahead with the food and loan us a cart for me to get back. Thankfully I woke up." She stuffed more food into her mouth.

"That sounds like you, not wanting to look lazy in front of the village." Shikaku threw his head back with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka had taken a picture of the four of them at some point while they were talking. She packed that picture away in her bag and turned towards the door.

"Something on your mind?" The familiar voice filled her ears.

"No," She walked over to him, two bags on each arm and a bag flung over her shoulder. She sauntered over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Are you ready? Do you need help carrying anything?" Kakashi took two bags from her.

"Nope, this is everything." She turned out the door, locking it up behind her.

The couple dashed across the roofs to Kakashi's house. It was a cozy three bedroom with a sunken living room and a spacious kitchen and two bathrooms. On the first floor the kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms with a shared bathroom were downstairs. Upstairs was their room, with a balcony outside of their room. Usagi put her shower things away first. She began placing her clothes in the drawer she knew belonged to her. Kakashi walked in the room carrying two cups of sake. She took the glass from him and took a sip.

"The two drawers below that one are yours too," he smiled at her. "There is room in the closet as well."

"Thank you Kashi," she touched the side of his face pulling his mask away.

He helped her put her things away and cooked a light breakfast. They sat together at the table on the patio and ate lightly while talking. Kakashi sat to the right of Usagi, his hand hidden in his pocket fiddling with the same object he had intended to give her last night.

"Usagi," he spoke her name softly to gain her attention. "I love you. I want you to know that I meant what I said last night." He pulled the ring out and held it by his side. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he dropped to his knee and grabbed her left hand and pulled it to him. "If you will have me, that is." He slipped the silver band on her finger. He watched her, her face expressed her joy.

She looked down, she was so happy she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "Yes! Oh, Kakashi," she threw herself into his arms, "of course I will marry you!" She kissed him, Kakashi pulled her into sitting in his lap.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed, shutting the door behind them. 'Our bed. That sounds nice to say.'

Start

They were desperate, pulling and ripping clothes from one another. They had been together less than twelve hours ago and he was already missing her and she him. He trailed kisses down her neck, stopping to nip at her collar bone. Usagi knotted her hands in his hair, his light touches sent pleasure coursing through her. He pulled her left nipple into his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. He switched to the opposite breast, her breath was heavy and she was in heaven. She would be in heaven as long as he didn't stop touching her. He trailed kisses down her stomach to the inside of both of her legs. His breath hitting her sensitive little nub was turning her on even more. Her moans were driving him made, he licked her clit sending electricity through out her body. Her fingers tightened her hold on his hair as he continued the ministration.

"Kakashi," she gasped for air. "Oh, mmmm. Kakashi," she was breathless with passion.

Her pants and moans driving him to continue, to give her more pleasure, to make her cum. "Tell me," he spoke while continuing his ministration, "Usagi." He pulled her clit in between his teeth and nibbled sending her into convulsions. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Oh, Kakakshi. I want you, please." Her voice was heavy with need.

"I'm right here lover." He suckled her clit, "tell me what you want."

"I want you, Oh Kakashi! I need you, inside, please." She raked her nails up his back through his hair.

He slid up her body into awaiting opening, they took in a sharp breath at the feeling that rushed through them. Kakashi moved slowly, savoring, feeling her body flush with his. His life couldn't get better. Their lips met in a battle of passion. Their bodies moved faster, wanting more, needing more of the other. He thrust harder and faster, she clawed his back elicting moans of pleasure from him. He pulled out of her and flipped her over on her knees and entered her swiftly. He paused, resting inside of her. He held her to him, his chest flush with her back. He massaged her breast with his right hand and holding her with his left to steady his thrust. She mewled below him. Her hips meeting his with equal gusto. He moved his hand to her clit and flicked it gently causing moans of pleasure to fall from her lips. He pulled her up to lean against his chest while pleasuring her.

"Usa," he suckled her shoulder and neck. "I'm about to cum. You're so wet, you feel so nice." He sucked in a breath. "Usagi!" He dropped her back onto her hands and pounded into her with wild abandonment.

"Me too!" Was all she could shout as her world began to spin.

Kakashi finished spilling his seed into her womb, he felt spent and complete. He rolled off of her and pulled her to nestle close to his body.

End

The couple laid together, enjoying the company. They showered together and were preparing to leave for the training of Team 7. Usagi had prepared two bentos. She had planned to watch from the tree line. This little adventure seemed to hold some interesting promise, as far as entertainment was concerned. They stopped thirty feet from the clearing. Usagi held onto the two lunches as she watched him make his way to his team.

"Hello," he greeted casually. He smiled and gave a short wave. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go another way."

"It's half past eight Sensei! You said to be here at the break of dawn." Sakura grumbled unhappily.

"You told us to skip breakfast. That's not fair Sensei!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Well that can't be helped now can it? Tell me about yourselves, likes, dislikes, dreams of the future, that sort of thing. We'll start with you on the right." Kakashi spoke calmly waving his hand towards the boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially the ramen that Iruka-sensei and Nee-san treat me to at Ichiraku. I dislike the three minutes it takes to heat ramen in a cup. My dream is to become Hokage and have everyone in our village respect me. My hobbies are pulling pranks."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike, and not a whole lot that I like. I wouldn't say I had a dream. . . An ambition if you will, to restore my clan and destroy a certain some." Sasuke finished coldly.

Naruto cast him a sideways glance hopping it wasn't him who Sasuke wanted to kill. Sakura blushed thinking about how cool Sasuke was.

"Interesting," Kakashi looked to the girl. "For you now."

"Yes sir. I am Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is, or should I say person?" She giggled like a school girl. "My future dream is to," followed by another fit of giggles. "My dislike is Naruto!"

Naruto's face fell to the ground. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

"Very well. Now that we all know one another, let's begin our training." He pulled two bells from his pocket. "There are two bells and only two lunches. You see those three stumps over there?" He pointed to the target practice stumps of wood. "Who ever fails in getting a bell is going to be tied to a stump and be sent back to the academy. Of course if none of you succeed it'll be right back to the academy for all of." He set an alarm on a clock for noon. "It's set for noon, you have till then to capture a bell from me. Use everything you have, come at me as if you plan to kill me. Go, scatter and try to get a bell. You have three hours."

Usagi watched as they all scattered trying to get the bell. Naruto, who was ducked under a bush, was waiting till Kakashi wasn't paying attention to snag his own bell and one for Sakura too. Sakura was ducked behind a tree, waiting for her own opportunity to snatch a bell for herself and of course Sasuke as well. Sasuke sat watching, patiently waiting for his turn. Usagi watched, silently praying that Naruto play it smart and wait for a distraction. Naruto charged forward trying to take a bell. Kakashi pulled out a kunai, placed his hand on Naruto's head halting his movements and brought the kunai to his throat.

"Patience is a virtue, Naruto." He looked to where Sasuke and Sakura were and spoke. "If the three of you can't hide any better than this than maybe you should just go back to the academy." Kakashi let go of Naruto and pushed him back. "Try again." He pulled out his book again and continued reading.

Naruto dashed under a bush the opposite way he had attacked Kakashi from. Now the true test began.

Usagi leaned against the tree observing. She watched as Naruto kept getting trapped in the same trap repeatedly after trying to attack Kakashi using shadow clones and failed. Resulting in his being stuck in the same trap. Sakura had fallen prey to his genjutsu thinking Sasuke was seriously injured and dying. Sasuke was busy squaring off with Kakashi and wasn't fairing too badly. Kakashi pulled him under the ground, leaving only his head above.

End Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
